Introductionary Session:
The Introductory Session is intended to act like a ready to play Midian: Dark Horror Campaign. This may act as a one off game, or as an the introduction to a full campaign. Currently the Introductory Session is a work in progress. With details being devoleped as needed in my own first campaign run. Characters: Various possible player characters for the first campaign. Characters in my first campaign will start knowing unique information, the PC will have to choose whether to share that information with the group or to keep it private. Town: Doctor/Vet: The Veteranarian moved into town roughly 6 months prior to the inception of the horrific events. He is just fresh out of the University and had the chance of a lifetime to fill a much needed vacancy in town. He comes from a close knit family and this is his/her first time on his own outside of school. He has a lot of practical experience in rural communities from experiences in his youth working with close and extended family animals. He is finding it hard to build the trust of the local towns people and he is often treated as a necessity and not a true part of the community. Innkeeper: The Innkeeper is a self-made woman. She was born in this town with little in the way of means. Her father passed away when she was just planning to go to an out-of-state college. To help her mother, she opted to attend the local University just outside the city. She took a job as a receptionist at the local inn to help with her and her mothers expenses. Five trying years later, she completed her degree and took over as manager of the inn and had managed to help build a decent life for herself and her mother. The whole community saw what the mother and daughter went through and have been extremely supportive during the period of mourning and struggle. The Innkeeper is the darling, pride-and-joy of the town and her mother. The owner of the inn will be retiring soon and plans to leave the inn to (name) to own and operate. Everything she has earned up to know has been through trial, hard work and relentless vision and focus. She is a driven individual that is wise beyond her years and can see through false intentions. She doesn't take disrespect or unmannered behavior from anyone. She can be intimidating when she wants to, but she has a soft heart and demaenor for those she knows and cares for. Lawman: Appearance: '''Middle-aged human, salt and pepper hair, parted in middle, cut short. Attractive, permanent five o'clock shadow. Dresses in chain mail, carries billy club and longsword and wears a woman's necklace. '''Portrayal: '''Gruff, matter of fact. Scratches his scruff while thinking. Never in a hurry, takes his time administering the law, never jumps to the first conclusion. Pragmatist. '''Hook: '''Formerly homeless himself, has a soft spot for the downtrodden. Made a mistake once on a case and has never forgiven himself, wears the woman's necklace as a reminder. Barkeep Butcher: Preacher: Country: Rancher: Farmer: Blacksmith: Coirinreach Ceallachson '''Appearance: A one-armed, dwarven, blacksmith who has a simple-looking clamping device strapped to the stump of his left arm. Outsiders: Bounty Hunter: Blues Musician: Morgan Fields 'Appearance:' Road weary old black blues musician. He carries his whole life with him as he travels. His appearance is clean and his clothes are a little better then commom. His guitar is unique and he has had a lifetime to master it. 'Portrayal:' He makes money bluesing his way through pubs & inns, moving on once the bottles are empty. His songs tell a story of a hard life full of trials and tribulations. His songs bring in the crowds, his deep and raspy voice weaves the words, the strum and slide of his guitar carries the tune. He knows a few things about fighting, mostly street-fighting and he is better then most at surviving while he travels. 'Hook:' Though the blues songs are his story he has secrets yet to tell. In his youth he was savagely attacked by a wolf (werewolf). Shortly there after he succumbed to the madness and killed everyone he loved including his young wife and child. He has been running from it ever since. Defender: 'Appearance: ' Male Orc, menacing, villainous face, satchel on back. Walking through the village marketplace. 'Portrayal: ' Gentle, soft-spoken Defender. Always sowing seeds out of his satchel. 'Hook: ' Planting seeds wherever he goes as a sign of his deity's kindness and providence. Location: Clipstone The intended setting is about one days trip to the nearest large city, in this case Citadel. Clipstone is a small farming village that may offer the players choices to their situation. Some survivors may want to fortify and hunker down in the Clipstone, others may want to head to Citadel, and yet others may want to roam, staying on the move.